One-Hundred and Zero(up for adouption)
by ThrowenAxe9
Summary: Louise is a zero; because, her spells always end up explosions. When it time to summoned a familiar and hope it be a dragon; but she got something else a 14 year old boy. (This not made my me. this is made by Beige he made 5 chapters and just stops. if you know the person pm him to continued.)
1. Chapter 1: Mob Character

Ok, so you know the drill, Louise summons someone from a different franchise/story/whatever. Things change here and there, but canon will still be followed. Time for Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: Mob Psycho 100 and Familiar of Zero belongs to ONE and Noboru Yamaguchi,  
respectively. I own nothing. Also, don't sue me. Obviously,  
this story is fanfiction after all. And non-profit too.

Well, here's my first story. Please criticize as you see fit.

Chapter 1: Mob Character

It is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, sky is shining, and an explosion that came out of nowhere. Really beautiful.

Earlier, the second-year students of Tristain Academy of Magic gathered around for the Familiar Summoning Ritual. Everyone has summoned their familiar, excluding one student.

Her name is Louise. Despite being a noble (which of course, makes her a mage), she has zero magic potential. And nearly everyone berated her for it...

Today, she will summon a familiar.

"I wonder what kind of familiar she will summon?"

"I bet it will end up in another explosion..."

The students snickered as they surrounded her. They were sure not to get too close, however. They all knew too well to do that, as per their experiences with Louise's 'magic' during their classes.

"My servant, who exists somwhere in this universe!" she began to shout as she waved her wand. As if on instinct, the students and some of the staff around her back out a bit.

"What kind of incantation is that?" Montmorency said. She too was quite surprised, but not impressed.

"Oh divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart..." The crowd watched intently as she casts.

"Answer my guidance!"

An explosion followed. At least that student won their bet, obviously.

...

'15%'

Mob was surprised when he saw the green portal. He had to excorcise some evil spirits in the area, as per the instruction of Reigen.

He tried to excorcise it, but it seems that it isn't spiritual in nature. So he decided enter the portal.

Suddenly, he fell. The green portal suddenly closed, and he heard a voice from within.

"My servant, who exists somwhere in this universe!"

The voice sounded as it belong to a young girl. But there was nothing inside this place, only weird lights. He saw a green light similar to that portal earlier, so he used his psychic powers and floated towards it.

"Oh divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Answer my guidance!"

Then there was light. And smoke. It covered their eyes, not just his own.

The smoke dispersed after the explosion. When it did, they saw a human in the middle of the explosion. He was wearing a uniforms of some sort, yet it was worn by a peasant. The plebian in question looked very plain, really. His eyes are plain, hair is plain, even his posture. As if he was the very embodiment of plain-ness. They were silent for a while.

"Ha! As expected of Zero! A plebian for a familiar!" Kirche, the brown-skinned woman with red hair and exposed chest, laughed as she saw him.

"A plebian for a plebian-mage, truly you amuse us Zero!"

"Your runic name really suits your familiar! Louise the Zero, summoner of plebians! Hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Louise shouted. "Mr. Colbert! Can I try summoning again!?"

The teacher sighed as he explained. "Louise. A familiar is bound to it's master once it is summoned, and it will decide the entire life of the mage. Sadly, I can't allow you to break it."

A silent gasp escaped from her as he continued to explain. "Summoning another is blasphemy to the first ritual. Finish the ritual."

Louise just stood there, looking at him. A plebian like him? As a familiar? It was insane! Everyone else just laughed around her, insulting her. The familiar just stood there as, if he had no idea what he was doing there.

"Hurry up, or you'll be expelled." The teacher said. Everyone else gasped, as if they wanted this to happen.

Gaahh! She was already out of options. She had to do it. She walked towards him, to seal the contract.

Rule of Steel, Louise. Rule of Steel. She recited the mantra her mother taught her. The familiar there just stood, at least he isn't squirming around or anything...

...

It wasn't this place. It looked very different to the portal he entered earlier. He wasn't in the alley between two apartments, no. He was located in the middle of a field. And the field was located between two stone walls and near a stone tower. Despite the smoke covering him, he still can see.

When the smoke cleared, he saw people. The people here are different. However, he saw monsters. They were beside those people, and the people were talking. He can't understand what they said. And when he looked around, he saw stone walls. And these stone walls were made out of stone bricks. The people around him wore white shirts and black pants or skirt, and most of them wore a blue or black robe. Some of them held sticks, others held a larger stick. It was very different, as if he was thrown altogether to a different world.

In those few moments, he saw a girl. She has pink hair and wore a white shirt and black skirt with thigh-high leggings and a black robe. She held a stick, maybe a wand, and she was walking towards him...

Well, at least the familiar didn't move much. She has to finish the ritual, complete the contract with her familiar. As she went near him, she can't help but feel the plain-ness of this plebian. His face looked completely plain, and devoid of emotion. His face was like Tabitha's, only more plain and less sad. Really plain. Even his hair looked really plain, a bowl cut. And his eyes, his eyes looked rather boring, too boring...

She cut off her thoughts as she closed in. The plebian was still looking at her, in a really normal fashion. At least he wasn't really that tall. Just average. Every part of him screams average. And boring.

Everyone was now cheering, or insulting, depending on how you look at it. Not. They are just really insulting her.

"Be glad for this. Normally, a noble won't do this to a plebian like you." she muttered. The plebian just looked at her.

Sighing, she then closed the distance between them.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, and I am your master. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this... humble being, and make him my familiar.

With that she leaned to kiss him.

...

What? What is happening? It was sudden, her kiss... It was straight to his lips. What was she doing?

'30%'

"Wh-Why did you kiss me?" he muttered.

'32%'

Nobody replied, his voice was weak, and they spoke in the different language. He can't understand them.

'35%'

"What? The plebian can't speak?!"

"Eh? Louise summoned a brainless plebian for a familiar?"

Everyone was already laughing, he can't understand what they say, but he also knew that they were laughing not just at him. He then feel hot, as if he has a fever. His right hand glowed and strange symbols began to appear. With that, he fainted...


	2. Chapter 2: Academy of Magic

Yeah... I'm really not a good writer. I draw, most of the time so I really am not the sharpest one in the block. Anyways, chapter 2 is here.  
-Beige

Me: Why you stop making this fanfic?

CH2: Academy of Magic

He woke up, although, he was not in his bed. Rather, he was lying down in stack of hay. His head was still groggy as he tried to remember what happened. Then he remebered...

"So is wasn't a dream, huh?" he muttered. He didn't notice the pinkette infront of him.

"So familiar, you're awake?" she said. Familiar? What the hell is a familiar anyway? He noticed the disappearance of Dimple. It was strange. He shook his head, and he then he noticed something. She was speaking in Japanese, earlier she wasn't. Maybe, he was still confused, recovering from the fever he experienced earlier. Wait. Did they kiss? He tried remebering, but it was no use.

'37%'

Suddenly, the pinkette moved. She stood up and noticed that her hair reached down to her waist. Wait, pink? Pink is strange, even for hair. The girl then went to a nearby closet and pulled one of the drawers open. She crouched down and reached for clothing and then undressed.

'41%'

"Hahhh..ahhhUwa?!" Mob was startled. Why was this girl undressing infront of him? Did she like him? Why did she kiss him earlier?

'56%'

Before his thoughts could wander more, clothes were suddenly thrown to his face.

"Wash those clothes tommorow." Her voice was commanding, it reminded him of Master Reigen's, but harsher.

Isn't here anyone who could wash her clothes? Washing clothes might be tiring, but he needed to buff up anyway. He then remembered what Master Reigen said; As much as possible, don't use your esper powers against people, and don't show your esper powers to other people.

It was decided, he would ask for someone to help him wash her clothes. As if he knows how to wash clothes anyway...

...

The library was dimly lit, especially at times like these. The bookshelves were arranged in a proper fashion, and most books there are free of dust. Nobody was in there, except for one.

The balding man in blue robes sat in one of the tables, the candle lit wasn't really bright, but it was enough. For hours, he spent his free time looking for that rune. He recognized it, but he can't put a finger on it. Then he found it. After pouring hours looking for those sets of runes, he then found out what runes were written on that familiar's hand. Speaking of which, Valliere's familiar was...different from what others summoned. The familiar in question is a plebian, no records of plebians being summoned as a familiar exists, at least in textbooks.

"Gandalfr..." He massaged his temples and continued reading.

...

It was already dark out. He noticed that there are two moons, instead of one. So he was pretty sure this isn't his world. Plus, he heard that people here use 'magic'. He isn't sure what this 'magic' thing is, but it looks pretty similar to his esper powers.

"Familiar. Tell me your name." she commanded.

"I-it is Kageyama Shigeo... Y-you can call me Mob, though..."

Mob? Is he supposed to be a group of people formed into one? Or is he plain enough to be called Mob? To be honest, his nick-name is confusing. Louise only wanted to sleep, drowning the humiliation he had to take from her peers..

Mob noticed the girl in her sleepwear lying down on her bed.

"Uh... Where can I sleep?" he asked weakly. Although he was a bit confused, and probably embarrased, he should ask her.

"I believe you should address me as Mistress Valliere."

Her hand then pointed towards the haystack beside her bed. And beside them were chains. He thought it was weird to keep chains beside your bed at night.

"A-are you sure?..."

"Sleep there." She replied with no hesitation. "You're going to wake me up tomorrow."

His bed was...well, different. A futon would be more comfortable than this haystack, but maybe there was no more space left? He would have to wait after daylight to find another bed.

He then noticed his Master snap her fingers, which made the candlelight disperse. Perhaps magic is similar to esper powers after all...

...

"Ughh..." Mob groaned as he wiped of the saliva that crept from his lips. It was already morning, sunlight entered the windows and entered her room. The room was well lit by the light, and it had no electricity, so there were no TVs, no light bulbs, it was very different from the things back home. His mouth had a really strange, and disgusting taste. He unconsciously searched for his toothbrush, but he remembered that he didn't bring any. He also remembered that he can't attend his school, and that he can't read any of their writings. He isn't really good in school, so he didn't expect to be able to understand anything.

The disgusting taste was still there in his mouth, so he had to look for a spare toothbrush and some toothpaste if there are any. But before that, he had to wake up her, his new master.

The pinkette was quite hard to wake. But she woke up in the end.

She then stood up, her hair was still messed up. She noticed someone else inside her room. Right, he was her familiar, she remembered.

"Familiar. Dress me up." She pointed towards the closet.  
"...okay." he said. His voice always lacks conviction, it lacked strength.

'51%'

It took him a few minutes and a few shouts from Louise to dress her.

...

Their classes were really boring. While his master was just sitting beside her, looking intently at everything their teacher said. Him however...

He was already fast asleep. Considering that he hadn't slept well, it was pretty normal. Plus, he can't even understand what they were talking about. Unlike classes back on Earth, which were still understandable, he couldn't even understand those things they were talking about.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. For this year, I will be teaching you all the magic in the Earth element." she said, introducing herself

She turned her face to a young, cheerful-looking , overweight student  
Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?" the teacher introduced herself as she

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." The fat student named Malicorne said.

She nodded.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference." she continued.

Mob's snoring got even louder, saliva spilling on the table.

"Miss Valliere?" the teacher said. She pointed towards the boy wearing a different uniform. "Please wake your 'familiar' up. His snoring is disturbing the classes."

Her classmates laughed. Needless to say, it was embarrassing. Her familiar then sat upright, but still sleepy.

The lecture continued. The teacher with a really weird clothing made her look like a fairy godmother of some fairy tale.

"The magic of Earth is very important. It governs the creation of matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, then we would find it harder to procure valuable metals, construct buildings, do any agricultural work. In short, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life." She continued

"So, because all of you have been already taught some of the basics last year, I am sure that all of you can use at least one element?" Everyone's eyes, excluding Mob because he was really sleepy to notice, were locked on Louise.

"Ma'am, there is but one mage here who is unable to use magic. She's the only one that has zero magic potential. How dare her even call herself a noble?" It was Kirche, the red-headed brown girl with a really small and revealing uniform.

Their laughter became even louder, at least until Mob began to speak.

"Do you think that having power makes you better than anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3: An Explosive Session

Ok, Chapter 3. Exams were finished, everything according to plan. Enjoy!  
-Beige

Me: I hope somebody get inspired by this you made Beige.

CH3: An Explosive Session

"Do you think that having power makes you better than anyone?"

There was silence, if only for a while. Then they all laughed at him, obviously excluding Tabitha and Mob himself. It was common sense! If he did not understand it, then maybe he is even dumber than an ordinary plebeian. He did not understand the way things work! Such a naive view of the world. Even the teacher chortled just a bit, admiring his innocence. However, Louise was irritated, no, she was angered. Her familiar just blurted out something naive, he doesn't even have common sense? How can he, a mage, a noble, not know how the world works?! Mob might really be an idiot...

A blond guy with a long v-neck that extends to his chest and frilly shirt went towards Mob.

"Your familiar is just adorable, Louise." he said. Everyone snickered at the plebeian in-front of them, excluding Tabitha, of course.

"So you really think so?" he said. The voice sounded even colder than Tabitha's. They didn't-can't take him seriously. This naivety was really grating on some of them. Especially Louise. She already knew it the hard way...

"Shut up, familiar! You don't know how the world works. You really don't..." she fell silent at the end of her sentence.

"Listen here boy." It was Kirche, her voice was a bit deeper than usual, her tone quite serious. "Power equates to worth, and if you have no power, you are worthless."

"But does it make you better than anyone?" he asked her.

"Well...yes. If you have the power, you are more worthy. And if you are worthy, you are better than those who aren't." she held her wand and waved it in the air. It produced fire.

"Our God, Brimir, had set down the laws and teachings to us. And those who are able to use magic are those who have the power. And it places us higher than plebeians." she emphasized her point by increasing the power of her flame. "And we are better than you, a plebeian. That is a fact. Like Louise the Zero here." he flinched, if just a bit.

"Louise can't cast spells, despite being a noble. She wields zero potential, and thus makes her worth less than a noble who can." it was Louise's turn to flinch. Even if she was outright insulting her, it was the cold hard fact she knew and experienced ever since childhood.

Mob was silent for a bit. It was strange, he felt connected to Louise, even if they just met yesterday. Was it the time they spent together? Was it the kiss? In truth, he simply did not know. But he knew one thing, they were hurting her.

'60%'

The room shook a bit, they mistook it for an earthquake.

"Putting yourself at the top won't make you better. It only isolates you from them." his voice was soft, comparable to a child, but it carried great weight. "In fact, it will only make you worse. Powers don't make you better than the rest. Being smarter than anyone, being stronger than anyone, being more handsome... In the end, you would only grow more reliant on them. Losing it will only break you."

He learned a lot from his Master Reigen and his teachings. He looked up to his master, a figure larger than nearly anyone in his life (in his opinion, at least). 'They' must not use their powers against others. 'They" must control themselves, to avoid hurting anyone. Some of them he learned himself, some were not, but he listened and lived with his Master's teachings.

"Powers are just parts of your personality, as being athletic or being more studios are. You won't be better, because you are too reliant of them."

It was the final nail in the coffin. They were confused, but he was already making sense. Kirche shifted her legs to an alternate position. Tabitha listened intently.

"So you mean to say that these 'powers' won't make us better?" she said. Well, he was asking for it. "Let me ask you, are you a noble?"

Mob looked at her, then looked at them. He observed them, their uneasy gazes fell at him. But some were full of ridicule. The professor didn't interject yet, she wanted to listen more to this interesting debate.

"I am not."

The room was already filled with laughter. The teacher decided to intervene for now, for time is short. Classes must continue, else they won't learn anything. Everyone returned to their seats.

"Now let us continue." she said. "For now, I will teach you a basic Earth spell."

She produced 3 brown pebbles from her hand. "Rel In Yan"

The three pebbles became metallic, it's gold sheen shining as it was placed on the table. The student's awe was clear, and Kirche was surprised. "This is a basic alchemy spell. I will have one of you cast it." she began to look around the class and decided to pick the pink-haired student, while she placed three new pebbles on the table.

"Ah, you, over there." she pointed towards the girl who was now a bit flustered. "I believe you should try it."

Shouts of disapproval escaped the student's mouths. They didn't want 'it' to happen again.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think..." the fat student's voice trailed off, followed by nods of agreement by other students.

"It's dangerous! If she'll do it, I should-"

"Dangerous? How would alchemy be dangerous?" Kirche's words were interrupted by the on the professor's insistence. The pink-haired girl walked towards the table in front while others prepared to hide under their tables. Tabitha merely walked outside, at least to avoid the forthcoming explosion. Mob however just sat there, looking at her.

"Rel In Yan" the stones began to glow. That was expected. They glowed brightly, and subsequently exploded. Not intended, but still expected. But there was something unexpected. The naive plebeian began to glow blue, and the light produced was psychedelic, almost unreal. The explosion did not wreck anything, and was contained by the same blue light he produced all over him, although most of them covered themselves, so they didn't see it. It was magic, no doubt, but it is different from the four elements. His 'magic' did not use earth nor fire nor water, not even air. The void was also a possibility some of them entertained, but there was something off. He held no wand or staff, only his outstretched hand. The explosion was contained until it imploded, and at that time the teacher and Louise were already in the back of the room, unsure of what just happened. Only a few did see it, Kirche, who did not hide under the table, and Tabitha, who was looking through the door at the last moment.

"What just happened?"

"Didn't it just explode?"

Their thoughts were so clouded by the explosion that they didn't notice Mob, who was already walking-no, floating towards Louise. Kirche was shocked and fell silent. That kid they assumed to be a plebeian, he used something similar to the magic of the elves. It was possible that he is a Firstborn. But he didn't look like an elf. In fact, his ears are in plain sight. His hair was jet black, a colour worn only by plebeians. And of those strange mages...

"What happened?" Louise asked, quite shocked that she was in a different place. Although she did felt she floated, she thought it was the explosion pushing her backwards. Beside her was their professor, who was just as shocked as she was.

"You should be more careful next time, Mistress Valliere." Mob's voice was still soft, like he didn't notice the explosion. But his words implied something else entirely. "Else you might hurt someone..."

"I KNOW THAT!" she shouted at him, her familiar seemingly shocked. She began to step outside, needing to vent both her anger and frustration...

...

The picnic outside the tower was great, at least to plebeian standards. It was pretty standard for the nobles, however. They were just pretty much eating or talking there. None of them even admired the handiwork of those who made the picnic in the first place. Mob was there too, roaming around because he had nothing else to do. He bumped to a maid, who then apologized and continued her business. She held a circular tray, which had glasses filled with water and some utensils. He then saw a blond guy with a ridiculously frilled suit and a really deep v-neck, maybe the one earlier. It seems that this guy is sitting down in a table with a yellow-haired girl.

He noticed a small bottle fall from his pocket, before he could act, he saw the maid and another girl. This time, however, the girl had a brown cape, different compared to others in the picnic area. Most of them wore black. The maid picked up the bottle and gave it to the blond guy. Suddenly, the brown caped girl began shouting and crying at that guy. He can't hear what she was saying, but it is quite clear that she was angry at her. The blonde also began to get angry at the blond guy. One of them slapped him and then the two girls walked out.

Mob, feeling a bit concerned, went towards him until the blond guy began shouting at the maid. It was confusing, but it seems that he blames her for making both of them angry. He was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"You filthy plebeian! You made those noble maidens cry, and yet you try to make it as if it was MY FAULT?!"

"B-but s-sir-"

"For your actions, you must be punished!" the girl then scowled, fear-stricken her face was. She laid down on the ground, and the blond guy became even worse...

"But, I can forgive you..."

"S-sir?"

"On one condition. Bow to me, and praise me for all my glory. Then I shall reconsider."

The maid flinched, the young blond just sneered at her. The crowd laughed as she slowly crawled towards him. She lowered her head, began to chant.

"Oh Guiche-sama, please spare this ignorant plebeian from your wrath. This one is at awe of your magnificence and your greatness. Oh, great lord, spare the insignificant." tears dropped from her eyes and her sniffs were audible to some of them.

Few chuckled at this sight. Although not forbidden, such acts were rare in this place. Mob looked at all of them, they were not stopping him. If he was in her place, he would probably comply. But why did it feel wrong? As if something is telling him to act...

"I am pleased. Your actions have been forgiven. You can now continue what you were doing." he said as the maid then stood up and fled the courtyard. The crowd then continued what they were doing, Guiche then grabbed a glass of water and began to drink. Guiche began to walk towards Mob's direction. Then they bumped to each other, spilling the remaining water to his shirt.

"OI! Watch where-" Guiche glanced at the boy in front of him, and he remembered. "Oh, it is you. You have seen the event here earlier, haven't you?"

Mob nodded, plainly.

"Now, plebeian, bow before me. Or you will pay for-"

"Sorry, I really am sorry, but I have to leave. I am looking for-"

"Don't you dare interru-"

"Have you seen L-"

"Why do you inter-"

"I am loo-"

"STOP-"

"You haven't? Well, I gotta g-"

"I SAID STOP!"

Mob was now confused. This guy just interrupts him, and he still have to look for her...

...

The air between Guiche and Mob was getting more tense, although it was purely because of Guiche. Louise also has arrived from the Headmaster's Office. Good thing she isn't punished with expulsion. She noticed Guiche's anger, which rarely appeared. It looks like Mob has made him like this, but she doesn't know why.

"Ah, Louise-sama" Mob approached her.

"W-wait! Plebeian!" Guiche began to call out her familiar. She was confused, that was sure. Mob was already beside her when Guiche called him.

"You are the familiar of Zero, right?" his now-wet shirt made it look awkward as he spoke. "I challenge you to a duel! Your disrespect towards nobles is unforgivable."

Mob's eyes were locked towards his. It looked really strange, yet it manage to replace the air of superiority around Guiche into an awkward one.

"Meet me in Vestri Square. I hate to stain the ground with plebeian blood." That said, Guiche began to walk to his room, wanting to change his clothes. And pants. And cape, probably...

"Mob! Why did you accept his challenge?!" she was practically screaming at his face.

"...I didn't..."

"Oh Brimir... Why did I do to be stuck with this kind of familiar!"

...

"Dimple, do you know where Mob is?"

The office was small and cozy, the fan turning lazily on the ceiling. Papers were stacked neatly on his desk, with books filling the bookshelves, most of which were unread. The incandescent light filled most of the space, windows from the outside were covered by blinds. The owner of this office, Reigen, was seated on his chair, and his shoes and his legs were placed on his desk. Various poster were placed on the walls, smoke from his cigar drifted upwards, slowly climbing as it reached the ceiling.

"I dunno, haven't seen him since yesterday..." a voice spoke. To a normal observer, Reigen would appear as if he was talking to himself, but in truth there was another one inside the room aside from himself.

A green, flame-like ball floated above him. It had short arms, and had a face similar to that of people. His 'cheeks' were red, despite being mostly intangible. It's name is Dimple. A spirit. In the exorcism office. And it prefers to be called a 'he.'

"I had to close up shop because he didn't appear." he puffed a ring of smoke from his mouth. It was really tricky to make. "Ritsu had been calling me nonstop. His family is dead worried about him."

Dimple floated around as he spoke with him. Reigen was still smoking, despite Mob's disappearance. Without Mob, Dimple can't take over the world and be praised as a god. Without Mob, Reigen would have to look for another job...

Sighing, Reigen then took the phone and called Teru.

"Oi, Teru! Have you seen Mob yet?" he said, as he brushed his temples. He had tried calling Mob, but he didn't pick up. Worse, the phone number didn't connect to his phone. As if the phone isn't receiving any signal or was destroyed.

As his Master, he was genuinely concerned for his student's safety...

On the other side of the line, Teru was floating around Seasoning City. He used his psychic powers to locate Mob, but he didn't appear. Granted, he only has a fraction of power compared to what Mob can dish out when he is serious, but he should at least feel his presence.

"No, I've been at it since last night, but still no Mob."

"Do you think Claw could have kidnapped him?" Reigen's voice was filled with dread.

"Possible, but unlikely. Mob will fight them off and escape. Even if that its what happened, I should still feel his presence..."

Someone cut the line. Dimple appeared out of nowhere.

"What was that?!" He was shocked. Static filled the telephone until it subsided. He could still hear Reigen's voice quivering and scowling, for a while.

"Hi!" It was Dimple. He was suddenly in front of him "Sorry, but I could probably help you find him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember something. Yesterday, Mob was contacted by a client to observe a strange event on one of the alleyways. The name was Saito, I think, and he called the closest and cheapest exorcist around town."

"So, what happened?"

"I didn't see it, but I suddenly felt Mob's psychic aura disappear along with that strange energy."

"Strange energy, huh..." Teru though for a while. "Dimple, were there other psychic auras around when he was there?"

"Well, no... Even if Mob's aura is overwhelming at most, I could still pick up weaker presences around him. What was strange is that it disappeared instantly. The strange energy also subsided, as if he entered a portal of some sort.

"Portal? Then where does this portal lead?" Reigen's voice was loud, they can both hear him without putting the phone beside their ears.

"I don't know... But I could possibly recreate a small portion of it."

"Even if you do that, would there be a gurantee that it will lead to the same area where Mob is?"

"Well, no. But there is a chance. Would you take it?"

Teru ended the call, then he called Ritsu, who was still worried. Classes were already finished, and he skipped meetings just to look for his brother. "Ritsu, I think I know where Mob is..."


	4. Chapter 4: Emotional Baggage

CH4: Emotional Baggage

The courtyard was filled with nobles. The lunch break was long, and they have been anticipating the fight between the plebeian and Guiche. Even though Guiche was a dot-level mage, the lowest class, he is still a mage. Among the boys, bets were made on who would win. Most of them betted on Guiche, but there were one who betted on the plebeian. Kirche. Even if she is a girl, she can't help but just wager because she had seen his power, and to earn easy money.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, the plebeian appeared. Their eyes were fixated on him, thinking of various ways on how he would be utterly and totally destroyed by Guiche. Louise was beside him, tugging his collar and begging for him to just flat-out refuse the fight.

"Ha! So the plebeian arrived. I am surprised you haven't pissed yourself from fear."

"Guiche! You know that duels are not allowed in Academy grounds!" yelled Louise. Her eyes were filled with tears. But she isn't crying.

"Of course I know that. But, nobody have ever said that a battle between a familiar and a mage can't take place. Nor does a battle between a plebeian and a noble."

"But-"

"I won't break your familiar, Louise. Or should I say, Zero. However, I would reconsider it if you bow down before me."

Louise then began to bow, but she noticed that Mob isn't bowing. "Mob! Bow down before him!" she whispered.

Mob didn't however. "I refuse."

"MOB!" she screamed, silently.

'67%'

"But I won't fight."

The crowd laughed. He looked really ridiculous. He charged towards the courtyard, promising a battle, but instead he refuses.

"We will still fight." Guiche said, nonchalantly.

"GUICHE!" Louise was angry. Really angry.

"I said I would reconsidered it, and I say we still fight."

The crowd was getting louder, their cheers were really attracting attention, making the crowd even larger. The plebeian looked at them again, yet they were unable to find what emotion he is having. Regret? Anger? Fear? His face was too stoic, unlike Tabitha's which was more mellow.

The two duelers are tensed, each was waiting for the other to act, until the more arrogant Guiche began to make a move.

"Valkyrie! Crush this plebeian!"

The metallic golem obeyed. Without any emotion, it moved and began to attack the target. A swing can take him down, most of them thought.

The Valkyrie dissasembled and was flung to the side. The plebeian swung his hand and the golem was thrown away like some doll. And the 'plebeian' began to glow.

'75%'

"I don't want to fight you."

The words echoed across Louise's mind. Why? With that much power, he can become the leader of Tristain—no, of the entirety of Halkegenia. But he still refuses to fight? Why?

She could not comprehend why a mage like him won't fight against Guiche. Is it because of honour? Her familiar didn't seem to have any sense of honour. Tradition? Her familiar didn't seem to hold any sort of tradition in the brief amount of time that he stayed here with her. Ridicule? Most likely, but by the way her familiar acted earlier, he doesn't seem to have any sort of emotion, nor does he seems to underestimate Guiche. Fear? If it was fear, then what did he fear? To be crushed by Guiche? Or...

Louise didn't entertain that thought. If he did, then the thing he fears might be himself. It was a theory, a really disturbing theory.

...

The 'fight' was merely just a curbstomp battle, with Mob just throwing all the Valkyries summoned to fight him. Guiche looked even more serious, and grew more desperate. His pride would not have it! Quickly, he summoned a more Valkyries. He was losing willpower fast enough, and his opponent have seemingly infinite willpower. Before they were to be thrown out by Mob, one of the golem began to stand back, and the thrown golems that are not yet too damaged or thrown too far away immediately surrounding him. As predicted, they were thrown out. But one golem wasn't, so it took the opportunity and attacked him.

As expected, the golem was destroyed. Guiche was too tired, his willpower was drained. He felt too weak, his golems can't even go near him, much less land a hit. His pride began to crumble, bit by bit, his defeat was certain. He can summon a golem no longer, it was the end for him. He half-expected the plebeian to kill him, yet he saw the plebeian rest. Was he tired? Did it cost him willpower to do so? These thoughts were extinguished when the plebeian began to approach him, lending him a hand.

"Are you okay?"

If it were any other noble, he would have mistook it for an insult. But Mob's face was nearly devoid of emotion, yet he can sense something from him. He was different from the others, he was deeply concerned for him, as if he was actually sorry about throwing all those golems. For some reason, the plebeian's presence made him comfortable. He was defeated, but he did not berate him for it. So, Guiche then accepted the hand, and acknowledged his own defeat. Truly, this familiar was far too powerful for him to spar, let alone battle.

Louise, however, was distressed. She can't help but feel rather proud that her familiar, Mob, can defeat Guiche using an unknown type of magic. That was the root of the trouble, his magic. Because of that she felt depressed at the same time, seeing that her familiar even have magic. He is a mage, a noble, who can cast magic. And that puts him higher than her, and yet here he is. Still following orders from her. He is also different from the others, despite having the power, he clearly did not discriminate.

"Mistress, did something wrong happened to you?"

Louise was surprised. She didn't see Mob suddenly appear in front of her, much less speak to her.

"If you want something, I could possibly get it for you." he said.

Want.

Want. She wants to cast magic. He said he can possibly 'get' it for her. In most circumstances, she would have thought of it as a really bad joke, her emotions got the best of her. Louise wanted magic, she wanted the privilages of having magic, and best of all, she wanted to be accepted. That was all she wanted in most of the years she have spent in the Academy. Acceptance.

"...I want to be..."

The words were stuck behind her throat. She wanted to say it, but she can't say those words. As if something was preventing her to say it. She was frustrated with herself. When she beagn to earn courage to say it, however, a student appeared. She is blonde-haired, and was also short. Her build was similar to her's, and she was also surrounded by a bunch of girls. Stranger still, the girl began to point her wand towards Mob.

"HERETIC!"

...

Ritsu recieved a call from Teru earlier. It was but a day since Mob was apparently missing, but it felt like years. Both his parents were anxious, and they were tired from searching for him all day. Reigen also helped in the search. While Mob holds a part-time job, he usually goes home by 7 or 8. He rarely does an all-nighter, he would call if he did. But one thing was just unsettling...

It was as if he dissapeared.

Swiftly, he went to the alleyway where Teru said where Dimple last saw Mob.

He saw Dimple, who was trying to do... something...

"Dimple, what are you doing?" he asked. It did not respond, as it was just floating there.

"Yo, Ritsu!"

It was Teru, who was infusing Dimple with psychic powers. "Dimple, recreate the portal now."

"I cant." he heard the spirit say. "Not enough...energy..."

"I can't infuse you with too much energy. Who knows what you'll do with it..."

"You mean you don't trust me?"

"Yes. I don't trust you. At least not enough to infuse you with so much power."

Dimple sighed.

"Well, I expect you to trust me that much..." A green portal appeared near them.

"How long can you hold up that portal?" Teru asked. Sweat can be seen sliding down his forehead.

Before Dimple could say anything, however, the portal simply dissipated. Dimple was already strained. Even a high-class spirit like him can't hold a portal like that for too long.

"About a few seconds..." The spirit was panting, despite being incorporeal. "Can we have a break? I'm too tired..."

Ritsu stepped in front of Dimple, his face is dead serious. His fist was clenched, and with it was his psychic energy ready to exorcise him. "Dimple. Open the portal"

"Look. Kid. I don't have enough ener-"

The fist was aimed at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it again."

The spirit then began to open it again. This time, his powers are amplified with both Ritsu and Teru. Then, the portal appeared. It was like a basin, except that it was just pointed towards them. The space inside the rim of the portal is green. It produced light, yet it also acted like thick water. Without hesitation, Ritsu entered the portal, followed by Teru. Dimple entered last, closing the portal.

Inside it was a strange kind of space, as if reality itself was warped into an unregonizable mess of a puddle. It was full of bright lights, yet said lights also swirled like food colouring over water. The lights mix, and also dispersed, but it would not dim even a single bit.

Ritsu began to look everywhere, he saw Teru and Dimple floating behind him. Then he saw another portal. It shone brightly, and was similar to the portal Dimple conjured.

"Quick, before it closes." he heard Dimple shout using his telepathy. The three then entered the portal, and saw light.


	5. Chapter 5: The Problems of Religion

**Well, I was busy playing Dwarf Fortress and so I update this story quite slowly. I'm taking a break on summer, probably going to return when classes start.**

 **\- Beige**

 **Me: So you made you still alive and continued this crossover NOBODY THINKS ABOUT!**

CH5: The Problems of Religion

What greeted them is not a cityscape full of skyscrapers or buildings similar back at Seasoning City. The landscape infront of them is different. A flat field surrounded by lush forests and mountains. Just far ahead is a rather strange sight, stone walls and a tower. What also made the sight strange are weird objects flying in the sky.

"Are they...dragons?" Ritsu thought. Dragons are not a common sight back home. Dragons don't even exist outside fiction, if at all. Which is justifiable, since he has psychic powers, and psychic powers were thought of as fiction back home. But still, he didn't think that dragons would exist.

"Dimple, where are we?" It was Teru who spoke first. He looked around the scenery in front of him. It was very serene, the weather is quite fair, and the light breeze blew towards the general direction where they are currently facing.

"I don't know... but..." the sentient orb of green fire cut off it's own sentence.

The building, even from afar, looked very magnificent. The tower looked grand, and the walls surrounding it reeked of magnificence... and power...

They can feel the energy which is infused on those walls, and also across the land in general. They can even faintly sense some spirits in the landscape. It felt very different compared to the urban landscape that they are very used to.

"So... where will we go next?" said Teru rather enthusiactically.

"But how can we return?" interjected Teru. "Can you still make the portal, Dimple?"

"No... but I can tell you how to. But with my current condition, I'm sad to say that I can't demonstrate it."

There was a silence for a bit before any on them spoke.

"We head there, then."

None of them objected, so they began to fly.

...

The crowd was quite surprised when Beatrice began to call Zero's familiar a heretic. Not that they were surprised at him being called a heretic, but rather it was the appearance of Beatrice herself. They really didn't expect her to appear here, at least at this time.

Her claim that the familiar in question is a heretic is built on shifting sand, but it is not without foundation, however. It was because this... being... appeared to manipulate the very forces of nature, without any foci or incantations. That and the ambiguity of the nature of Firstborn magic. The very defiance of Brimir's law can be seen as heresy, for Brimir Himself layed the very foundation of magic still used today.

He could be accused of using Firstborn magic, which is irrefutable proof that one is not human. Humans cannot even begin to understand how this magic is used, but it allowed the users to manipulate the forces of nature, with the aid of spirits. The only beings capable of using Firstborn Magic are elves, vampires, angels, but it excludes humans.

There had been cases of people being accused of using Firstborn magic, but are mostly unfounded. There are also cases where someone was accused of being an elf, but those cases are quite rare, and correct accusations even rarer. But there are people that have been executed because of their affiliation with elves.

Either he is assisted by elves, or is an elf himself.

But his ears... they look normal. His hair is black, which no elf would possess. He didn't appear like any elf, and he is too pacifistic for an elf if he is one. He even disdained combat, but it could well be a simple illusion. The lack of data about Firstborn magic and their zeal to the Brimiric faith influenced their thoughts. He could well be just deluding all of them, assuming that he is one of the Firstborn.

Back to reality, the blondie had summoned knights to assist her. They are heavily armed, and heavily armored. She is a bishop, and thus have the right to perform an inquiry against heretics and the such.

"Heretic. Refrain from doing anything and forfeit yourself, else you will be taken down by force!" she shouted, as the group of knights began to point their weapons towards him.

"Now, let us begin the inquiry."

The heretic just stood his ground, while Guiche crept away slowly.

"Which god do you profess to?" she asked him, authority clear in her voice and in her stance.

The heretic was silent.

"I said which god to do profess to?!" she is getting quite angry.

"I do not believe in any gods." the person being questioned replied rather weakly.

His reply was quite strange. A nonbeliever, not just of one faith but of all? Very strange... and very puzzling...

"You... you do not believe in any gods?" she said, her voice was cracking.

"I now a lot of gods back home in Japan, but Master once said that the being called God doesn't exist-"

What he was saying is pure blasphemy! Their god exists! Brimir exists! He said his master doesn't believe in god, and he doesn't know any! Unbelievable!

"BLASPHEMY!" was the cry of the crowd. Even Louise felt quite compelled to shout it. But she didn't, even if the 'inquisitor' didn't actually have the permit to do so.

Mob was speaking blasphemies. Trying to stop the inquiry now would drop their already low opinion of her even lower. She would be treated even lower than a plebian, and her familiar proved that he could defend himself. So why? Why does she feel empathy towards this blasphemer, why does she want to defend this non-believer?

"Your blasphemy... Very well, you will die for your heresies."

A boiling pot has been prepared by one of her knights, and was already preparing to chain him so they can drown him in lead while being scalded and burnt to death.

The expression on her face changed from disgust to outright anger. She nearly snapped at that point. Then she began to speak, now more authoritarian than ever. "Knights! Execute him."

The knights then began to chain him, and the heretic did not try to escape. But before he could be chained properly and be burned alive in a pot filled with lead, a balding scholar wearing purple robes came to stop them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take the kid away from school grounds."

...

The discussion between the Headmaster and the teacher about Gandalfr finished. They would deal with him later. After he left the room, he noticed the shouts of students from below.

The ruckus at Vestri Court troubled Jean. These students never learn... However, he decided against intervening for now, primarily because he was too busy to be troubled by their fighting, and that he didn't actually want to fight himself.

Before he did try to stop them, he noticed 'Gandalfr' throw Guiche's Valkyries effortlessly. But it wasn't the one troubling him, it was the way he was throwing them. One by one the Valkyries were thrown, and he didn't even use any incantations or foci. And he threw them with the flick of his arm.

Suddenly, he felt energy escape the young boy. He can't quite put his finger on what kind of energy, but it was different to the energy he felt when using magic. As if he unleashed the fury of the spirits themselves. Quickly, he descended towards the court. But what he saw now is different compared to what he saw just a few moments ago. He saw knights, Beatrice, and a boiling pot. It would be a little bit humourous to an uninvolved observer, except for the atmosphere surrounding them, floating around them like a plague gas. It was an atmosphere he had known for too long...

Hate.

Anger.

Disapproval.

He had already known for too long how it feels to be the object of hate. To be the one blamed for all the losses in their lives. After all, who will the common men blame? The weak that posseses no power, no control over the things in his life? Or the strong, the one that gives order, and the one that held more power than them?

"STOP!" he yelled at the soldiers. "I can't let you kill the kid inside school grounds."

"And for what reason may that be, teacher?" replied Beatrice. "Stopping us from arresting a heretic is tantamount to treason, Sir Colbert."

"This...This kid... He does not belong to this world..."

The crowd began to mutter. It is true that he appeared during the summoning rituals, but they can't really concieve how. And won't believe because of Louise's apparent lack of talent in magic. Mob just looked at all of them, for all he knew he wasn't supposed to do anything.

"So what? I don't care. A heretic is still a heretic-"

"Stop" Louise interrupted Beatrice. She looked a bit flushed, but her voice was solid.

"Are you trying to obstruct justice, Louise?" she replied back to the pinkette. The guards were ready to move at her command.

"You are a bishop, am I correct?"

"Yes." She replied. "And he shall be executed for his blasphemous ideas."

"Do you think you have the right to do so?" Louise replied. "You cannot perform an inquiry without written approval of the Romalian Sectarian Head. Seeing that you performed one on the get-go, you did not procure one. A bishop, of all people, must know that."

There was uneasy chatter from the crowd. Doubt began to cloud them again. Certainly, this was also tantamount to treason, and heresy. Beatrice looked quite surprised, and shocked at the same time at the revelation.

"You-you dare let this heretic free?" she kept her pride, and despite the situation she is in, she still had her ego.

"So you will perform an inquiry without permission? You know that in doing so, you are already doing something without the right to do so." Louise began to gain more confidence in her words. "And you know what that is, right?"

Aghast, Beatrice kneeled on the ground. The guards held Mob tightly, but did not move. They were afraid of being branded heretics, for they were but common men serving the Church.

"Knights... Free this heretic..." she muttered. The knights began to let him go, and then stood guard beside her. She cried. She had failed the very God she was professing her faith to. "Brimir... Please...forgive me for my laspe of judgement..."

She began to cry.

...

Everything was now back to normal. The courtyard was now nearly emptied of people and equipment, save for a few guards who were told to stand down and a couple of students who wandered around for no apparent reason. But because of Mob's heretical and blasphemous opinions, most of the students have avoided him for fear of being crushed like Guiche, and to be 'clean' to the eyes of their Lord Brimir.

Even Louise began to avoid him. There was no way she can defeat him, especially with that 'magic' of his. Now, they were back to class, Guiche still was shaken, but considerable calmer compared to earlier. She sighed.

"Why did I defend Mob?..." her thoughts were still chaotic, and she can't remember the reason. Was it because of pride? Was it because he is her familiar? Was it because he is a kid younger than them? The teacher was still discussing the certain aspects of magic, and some theories regarding the abilities of windstones. While most of them certainly were not really interested in the class discussion, Louise did try to listen. But her mind is wrapped on Mob. And he was taken to the custody of the Headmaster.

They were too busy ignoring the teacher to notice two vague figures floating outside the Academy. And they are getting closer...

 ** **A/N: I should really learn to write... I feel like it could be better, but I don't know how.****


End file.
